L'idée la plus débile de ta vie
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: Okura au régime forcé et Nagase Jaloux {NaseYoshi}


- Tu peux pas me faire ça, dit la voix du jeune homme qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Mange ta gamelle et tais-toi ! Dit la voix autoritaire du plus vieux qui en avait plus que marre des caprices à répétition.  
- Mais je vais mourir de faiiim, annonça le jeune homme totalement outré.  
- Il faut que tu manges plus équilibré et que tu arrêtes de te goinfrer de cochonnerie ! Tenta le plus vieux sans vraiment y croire.  
- T'es pas mon père !  
- La question sur la paternité n'as pas à être débattue, soupira le plus vieux en se demandant pourquoi le plus jeune était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de lui.  
- Puisque c'est comme ça je vais le dire à mon père ! Bouda le plus capricieux des deux.  
- Et faire ton coming out en même temps vas-y je t'en prie Yoshi après toi !

Okura se retourna alors montrant qu'il boudait. Ça faisait une semaine que son amant lui faisait des plats certes bon, mais plus de chocolat, plus de gâteau et pleiiiins de légumes. C'est sûr, il allait mourir. Malgré son état il prit tout de même la gamelle que son amant avait gentiment préparée pour lui et la mangea sans broncher. Quand ils durent chacun se séparer pour rejoindre leur loge respective le plus jeune décida d'ignorer simplement son petit ami qui soupira avant de tout de même partir. Quand Tadayoshi se rendit a sa loge il n'y avait encore personne, il s'installa donc dans un coin de la pièce. Quand les autres arrivèrent enfin dans la loge ils purent voir le plus jeune a même le sol en train de ricaner tel un méchant dans un film, lançant des pseudo maléfices. Nishikido qui fut le seul à oser s'approcher, regarda par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Très vite suivi par les autres très intrigués.

- Tacchon pourquoi est-ce que tu maudit un uchiwa de Nagase comme ça ? Demanda alors Nishikido aussi étonné que ses camarades.  
- Je vais le maudire comme ça il aura peur de moi et il me donnera touuut ce que je veux, dit le plus jeune avec un rire diabolique qui fit pâlir ses amis.  
- Tacchon tu as pensé que puisqu'il n'est pas avec toi tu peux manger ce que tu veux, annonça intelligemment Murakami Shingo sous le regard plein d'étoile de Tadayoshi.

Toute cette agitation fut couper par une sonnerie de portable, très exactement la sonnerie avec la voix de Tomohisa, qui fit tourner tous les regards des Kanjani vers le Yellow Ranger qui sortait son portable l'air de rien avant de pâlir devant ce qui semblait être un message. Il le relu plusieurs fois avant de regarder ses amis affolé puis relire son message. Ce comportement alerta les membres du groupe qui ne voulaient pas rester sans réponse. Seul Yasuda était resté près du plus jeune inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

- Si je t'offre un menu Enfant il ne dira rien, lui dit Yasuda avec un grand sourire.  
- Je suis désolé Yasu mais nous allons être obligé de restreindre Tacchon, dit Yokoyama Yuu visiblement terrorisé.  
- Pourquoi ?

Le black Ranger arracha donc le téléphone des mains de Nishikido sous le choc et le planta sous les yeux de Shôta, qui lut le message à haute voix.

- Ryo si jamais vous donnez autre chose à manger a Okura que ce que Nagase lui a préparé ce sera abstinence et il fera payer à quiconque désobéi a cet ordre. (PS : J'agis sous la contrainte et il a déjà menacé les trois quart de l'agence), lu Shôta avec une voix étranglée et inquiète.

De plus, si même Yokoyama était effrayé et n'avait pas de plan alors ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, même pour Okura.

- Je suis désolé Tacchon mais là je ne peux pas, annonça Yasuda résigné sous le regard halluciné de Tadayoshi.

Ses amis l'abandonnait juste par ce que son amant les menaçait ou il avait mal entendu ? Il n'en revenait pas d'être traité ainsi, alors il fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps... bouder. Mais il dû quand même se résoudre à se mettre au travail malgré sa faim. Mettre des idées en commun pour leurs prochain live, une activité dont tous raffolaient, mais à cause de sa faim Okura ne pouvait pas travailler convenablement, il était souvent distrait. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver leur manager qui travaillait avec eux, et qui au bout de deux heure de travail se mis à hurler sur Okura et son manque de professionnalisme. Quand le manager eu fini son sermon Tadayoshi releva enfin la tête, ayant l'air de lui porter de l'importance, mais le regard noir du petit dernier l'effraya. Après avoir bien fixé son manager le plus jeune se leva et abattit sa main sur la table pour montrer sa fureur à cette instant, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à le voir hurler toute sa peine, Okura partit simplement de la pièce en claquant rageusement la porte. Pourquoi tout le monde était contre lui ? Il déambula simplement dans les couloirs tentant de se calmer.

- Finalement je crois qu'on va devoir le nourrir quand même, dit Yokoyama, après tout qu'est-ce que Nagase peut réellement nous faire ? il fait juste un peu peur mais c'est tout, fini-t-il alors que tous ses camarades montraient leurs accord, tous sauf...  
- Hey ! Et vous avez pensé a moi ! Râla Nishikido.  
- Écoute Dokkun, c'est pas pour te vexer mais Tacchon fais bien plus peur que toi quand il n'a pas à manger, compléta Yokoyama.  
- C'est une vrai bête sauvage, renchérit Subaru.  
- Un montre sanguinaire, rajouta Maruyama.  
- Un …, commença Yasuda.  
- C'EST BON ON A COMPRIS, cria Murakami agacé. Il est horrible, mesquin, et sans pitié on sait merci.  
- Pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il allait hurler, affirma Yasuda.  
- Moi aussi, mais il faut croire qu'il s'est contrôlé, lui dit Subaru avec un sourire.

Puis après quelques instants de silence tous se retournèrent vers Yokoyama sauf Nishikido qui boudait dans son coin.

- Yokoyama trouve nous un plan génial ! Ordonna Subaru, alors que Yokoyama réfléchissait déjà.

Mais il fut coupé par l'entrée de Tadayoshi dans la loge qui prit ses affaires et partit en soupirant de lassitude. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il vive avec Nagase, en rentrant il ne pourrait quand même pas manger. Mais il préférait aller dormir plutôt que de se faire sonner les cloches. C'est sans un mot qu'il quitta la loge des Kanjani et l'agence. Sur le chemin il s'amusa à chercher ce qu'il pourrait faire pour énerver son aîné. Et s'il allait dans un Night Club et qu'il draguait le premier venu, son amant serait fou de rage ! Mais il tuerait le dit premier venu avant de le séquestrer chez eux… de plus il fallait qu'il pense aux conséquences si jamais il était pris en photo, plus pour le groupe que pour lui. Le Night-Club n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des vengeances. Il ne pouvait pas non plus vider les placards puisqu'il n'y avait plus de gâteau. Il arriva bien vite chez lui. Une fois rentrer il fut accueilli par son amant visiblement de mauvaise humeur qui l'appelait, pourtant il n'avait rien à lui reprocher sauf peut-être le fait d'être partit plus tôt du travail.

- YOSHI, viens bon-sang, s'énerva le plus vieux.  
- Bonsoir Nase-chan, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Moi non alors commence pas à me gueuler dessus ! S'énerva instantanément le dit Yoshi.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? Continua Nagase qui ne s'occupait pas des humeurs du plus jeune et qui pointait une image sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
- Bah c'est juste une photo, souffla le plus jeune.  
- Juste une photo ? Tu te fou de moi, continua de s'énerver le plus vieux.  
- Bah oui c'est juste un photo montage de Tegoshi et de moi, et si tu lisais l'article en dessous tu saurais que c'est pour une fan fiction, lâcha Okura avec lassitude.  
- Juste une quoi ?  
- Une fan fiction, c'est à dire un histoire avec des personnage réels ou inventé pour lesquelles un fan invente une vie, et puis si t'était pas aussi jaloux tu saurais que je ne pourrais jamais faire de photo comme ça avec Tegoshi, et tu aurais dû voir que c'était une fausse par ce qu'on a presque dix centimètre d'écart. Mais appartement tu ne fais pas assez attention à moi pour le voir ! Fini par explosé le plus jeune. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ma claque ! Bonne nuit, finit-il en entrant dans leur chambre et en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Alors que Nagase croyait la tempête passée la porte se rouvrit et il vit simplement Tadayoshi jeter des couvertures sur le canapé.

- Ce soir on fait chambre à part et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu veux jouer on va jouer mais je ne suis pas celui qui va craquer le premier crois-moi. fini Okura durement.

Après ses mots la porte de la chambre se referma. Nagase avait espérer que la colère passerait mais appartement ça n'était pas le cas, il avait dû se résigner à dormir sur le divan. Quand il y réfléchissait c'était leur première vraie dispute. Il passa la nuit la plus horrible de sa vie. Au petit matin il se réveilla seul dans son appartement le plus jeune étant déjà parti. Okura avait trouvé sa vengeance. Ce dont le plus vieux avait le plus horreur c'était d'être ignoré.

C'est assez joyeux que Tacchon arriva à l'agence, et c'est dans un grand « bonjour » qu'il entra dans leur loge sous le regard médusé de ses collègues de travail.

- Tacchon t'es a l'heure ? lança Yasuda sans en croire ses yeux, parlant au nom de tous ses camarades.  
- Vous faites quoi ? Lança le plus jeune détournant la question et faisant ainsi comprendre à ses amis qu'il avait des problèmes de couple.  
- Ryo nous montre des photos de Tegoshi en dessous féminins, s'amusa Maruyama.

Mais à la seul entente de ce nom la mauvaise humeur d'Okura refis surface et il partit broyer du noir sur le sofa non loin de lui. Personne n'osait venir vers lui, par ce qu'un Okura énervé est plus dangereux qu'un Nishikido hors de lui. Justement le seul qui se risqua à s'approcher du plus jeune était Ryo. Il s'autorisa même de serrer amicalement son ami dans ses bras, ami qui ne disait toujours rien. Tous semblaient repartir à leurs occupations mais ils suivaient quand même la conversation entre le ranger jaune et le vert.

- Tu m'explique le rapport entre ta dispute avec Nagase-senpai, toi et Tegoshi ? Tegoshi a encore fait des avances à Nagase-senpai ?  
- Non, il...à cause d'un stupide montage il s'est imaginer que l'autre nain et moins on..., commença à s'énerver Okura.  
- J'ai compris, t'énerve pas.  
- Mais t'imagine ce que ça veut dire Ryo-chan ? Tu te rends compte ?  
- Me rendre compte de quoi ?  
- Ça sert à rien qu'on soit ensemble si c'est pour qu'il soit comme ça avec moi, dit Tadayoshi les larmes aux yeux.  
- Comme ça quoi ? Demanda Ryo alors que tous les autres se demandait si il était parfaitement abruti ou si il le faisait exprès.  
- Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! Cria cette fois Okura a bout, s'effondrant en pleurs dans les bras de Nishikido qui ne savait pas quoi faire, il se décida simplement à lui frotter amicalement le dos avant qu'il ne se retrouve au milieu d'un câlin collectif made in Kanjani. Ce soir là Okura rentra chez lui sous une averse, il était accablé et triste. Il devait prendre une décision maintenant pour éviter de souffrir plus qu'à cet instant. Une fois arrivé chez son amant, il partit directement dans leurs chambre, sortis une valise et commença à faire ses bagages. Alors qu'il avait presque fini Nagase entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Écoute Yoshi je suis désolé pour hie...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le plus vieux.  
- Ça se voit non ? Répliqua le plus jeune en fermant définitivement sa valise.  
- Tu...tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, articula Nagase.  
- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance alors ça ne sert à rien que je reste, s'expliqua Okura avec une voix tremblante.  
- Si tu fais simplement ça par caprice je ne te forcerais plus à faire ton régime voilà, tenta le plus vieux.  
- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à faire de ce régime de merde ! S'énerva Okura. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu me le dit alors tu ne t'imaginerais pas autant de choses à propos de moi ! Cria-t-il tirant sa valise dernière lui.  
- Pose cette valise tout de suite, s'énerva Nagase à son tour.  
- Dans tes rêves, répondit Tadayoshi avec insolence.  
- A oui et tu vas partir ou ? Demanda Tomoya  
- Très loin, en France tiens, très loin de toi comme ça tu pourras m'imaginer avec qui tu voudras ! Continua le plus jeune.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour partir la poigne de Nagase le retenu, il fit valser la valiser dans l'appartement et tira Okura avant de le jeter dans le fauteuil. Il lui bloqua la sortie en se plaçant devant lui, se voulant intimidant mais Tadayoshi d'une humeur massacrante le foudroya du regard puisque avec sa force de mouche il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec son aîné.

- Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi, jamais ! S'expliqua Nagase. Ce n'est pas en, toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais en eux !

- Pardon ? Et cette scène hier ?! Demanda Okura se confrontant avec Tomoya.  
- La seul personne en qui je ne fais pas confiance c'est Tegoshi...c'est juste...une bête sauvage...qui saute sur tout ce qui l'intéresse...et quand je l'ai vu avec toi...j'ai...s'exprima Nagase le regard fuyant.  
- Tegoshi mais il est gent...  
- Si tu ne comptes pas le fait qu'il a couché avec la moitié de l'agence, oui il est gentil.  
- Il a...c'est pour ça qu'il...  
- Qu'il quoi !? S'énerva instantanément Nagase.  
- T'occupe c'était bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble.  
- Ce sale petit morveux t'as fait des avances !?  
- C'était il y a longtemps.

Pendant juste quelques instants les deux amants se fixèrent simplement en silence, Okura s'amusait de la mine de Nagase qui s'énervait tout seul.

- Tu pars toujours ? Demanda l'aîné.  
- Je devrais, à moins que tu arrêtes vraiment ta jalousie maladive et mon régime.  
- Je rêve ou c'est du chantage ? S'outra faussement le plus vieux.  
- Arrête juste de t'imaginer que tous les gens qui m'approche veulent sortir avec moi tu verras c'est facile, railla le plus jeune.

Le simple fait qu'Okura plaisante avec lui prouva qu'il allait rester, et il en fut sûr quand les lèvres de son Yoshi se posèrent sur les siennes. A cet instant il pouvait dire qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Juste après cela Okura rangea ses affaires et Nagase était heureux de retrouver sa place dans son lit et son amant dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques jours alors que les Kanjani travaillaient joyeusement, Nagase Tomoya entra en trombe dans la loge et se retrouva dans ce joyeux bordel. Il fut accueilli par un « Nase-chan » et un saut bien calculé de la part de Tadayoshi, alors que tous les autres gardaient leurs distances voyant que l'humeur de leur aîné n'était pas des plus joyeux. Ce n'est que quand il lâcha son petit ami que Tadayoshi remarqua qu'il était en colère.

-Nase-chan ? Demanda le plus jeune avec une bouille adorable.  
- J'en ai marre ! Râla le plus vieux ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer les autres Kanjani présent dans la salle.  
- Qu'est ce qui...ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de ça, dit Okura en commençant à rire.

Alors que Nagase commencer à se calmer, le sourire machiavélique de Yokoyama apparu, il n'avait pas pu se venger la dernière fois et il comptait bien utiliser son plan diabolique en cet instant. Il sortit alors le AnAn qui venait de paraître et qui exposait la nudité de Tadayoshi dans des positions aguicheuses. C'est innocemment qu'Okura se mêla à la discussion de ses amis pour parler de ses impressions. Alors que tous le félicitaient pour sa performance, sauf Ryo qui pestait en disant que personne ne pouvait être mieux que son Tomo même avec une pimbêche à ses côtés. Voyant rouge Nagase arracha le magasin des mains de Yokoyama avant de serrer Okura contre lui.

- Bah alors on est jaloux ? S'amusa Yokoyama alors que tous ses amis le trouvait fou.

- C'est pas ma faute si mon petit ami a quelque chose a montrer lui, répliqua Nagase piqué au vif.  
- Nase-chan, s'outra Tadayoshi.  
- Si c'est comme ça tu devrais lui faire faire un tatouage avec écrit « propriété de Nagase Tomoya », rigola encore plus Ryo.  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Nagase.  
- Ryo-chan ne donne pas tes idée débile a Nase-chan, déjà que la moitié de l'agence a peur de m'approcher à cause de lui, dit le plus jeune avec amertume.  
- Maintenant plus personne ne va oser te regarder, dit Maruyama dans un fou rire alors que Tadayoshi soupirait.  
- Je réfléchirais à le marquer, dit Nagase sadiquement en entraînant le plus jeune avec lui pour qu'il puisse rentrer ensemble.  
- Ça serais l'idée la plus débile de toute ta vie, râla Okura qui en avait marre d'être pris pour un simple objet.  
- J'n'ai pas dit comment, fini Tomoya avec un regard pervers avant de laisser la porte de se refermée derrière eux, sous le regard ahuri des autres Kanjani. 


End file.
